doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016
March 5, 2016 May 27, 2016 January 19, 2017 February 16, 2017 February 24, 2017 2018 |Director = Shinnosuke Yakuwa |Music by = Kan Sawada |Running time = 104 minutes |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Space Heroes |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the Antarctic Kachi Kochi |box office = $34.8 million}} Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016 is the 36th installment of the Doraemon feature films and the remake of the movie Nobita and the Birth of Japan which was released in 1989. After a mysterious time vortex sends a caveman child to the present, Nobita and friends head back in time to liberate the boy’s tribe from dark forces. Nobita gets scolded constantly at school and at home, and travels in a time machine to Japan 70,000 years in the past with friends who each have their own reasons for running away from home. They are amazed by the beauty of prehistoric Japan and love the freedom they were getting back there but they face reality and decide to return home after enjoying their private paradise in prehistoric Japan, but for some reason in the present day they meet a primitive boy named Kukuru. Plot The movie starts with a boy who belongs to prehistoric time hunting a fish, gets captured in to time vortex and reaches to the 20th century. In the 20th century, Nobita wants to run away from his home, as depicted many times in various episodes. As a result of failing to find an ideal home, Nobita decides to make a makeshift place to live. However, he still cannot find a place to live due to land property ownership laws. At the same time, Shizuka, Gian, Suneo and Doraemon want to run away from their homes. Then Nobita suggests that they should go back in time to live in a place with very few humans. The group agrees with him and thus, they return to the past Japan, which is 70000 years back from then. When they reach Japan, Doraemon assigns everyone a ministry. Shizuka is given the ministry of gardening, Gian gets ministry of development, Suneo receives the ministry of landscape and Nobita receives ministry of animals. Doraemon looks after all the ministries. Nobita, who is given the ministry, mixes the genes of different animal and creates Pegasus, Dragon and Griffin. When Doraemon comes, he hides them from him. At night, the group eats the supper and decides to return home and visit here another day. On the next day, the boy from the start of movie secretly moves into the Nobita's room and hides behind the door. When Gian and Suneo come, Gian fights with him and due to weakness the boy faints. On the arrival of Nobita, Shizuka and Doraemon, the group again moves to past. They take the boy into the cave and when he regains consciousness, Shizuka gives him food. Doraemon use a translation tool in order to understand him. He tells them that he belong to the light tribe and they got attacked by dark tribe which took all of his people. So Nobita and Doraemon decide to help him. They trace the dark tribe on Pegasus, Dragon and Griffin for four days. On the fourth day, they found them and fight with them. However their shaman proved to be strong and give them a strong challenge only to be defeated by Doraemon's gadget. Unknown to them the shaman possess the power to restore. They took the whole tribe to Japan to give them a peaceful place to live. At night they return home. Next day Doraemon tells everybody that shaman can restore itself and light tribe is still in danger, so they again move to prehistoric time. They reached late and the dark tribe had already taken the light tribe. They again traced the dark tribe with Doraemon's human train gadget, but Nobita gets lost and separates from the group in the strong ice-fall. Except for Nobita, the rest of group continues to move and they find the light tribe. Doraemon fights with Gigazombie who was the king of spirits. Doraemon reveals him to be the time criminal, who is creating his own world. He easily defeats Doraemon and others. On the other hand, Nobita finds out a box near him and sees a hologram that tell him that if needs help he just have to press the button. Nobita's pet animals Pegasus, Dragon and Griffin return and they rescue his friend. However Gigazombie shuts them to a lone place. Nobita uses button and the helper revealed to be Time Patrol who captures the Gigazombie. At the end Pegasus, Dragon and Griffin were returned to Time Patrol as they could not survive in modern era. The groups leaves for home as the Time Patrol takes the criminal Gigazombie with them! This time our Doraemon and friends saved history and time from the evil wrath of Gigazombie! Characters * Kukuru * Nobita Nobi * Tamako Nobi * Doraemon * Shizuka Minamoto * Suneo Honekawa * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo's mother * Gian's mother * Shizuka's mother * Nobisuke Nobi * Pega * Draco * Gri * Tsuchidama * Tajikara * Tarane * Gigazombie * Dorami * Time Patrol Gadgets used Note: The * mark means said gadget(s) is new in the remake *Camping Capsule *Partial Gourmet Table Cloth* *Dress Up Camera *Anywhere Door *Pass Loop *Instant Cleaning Dryer* *Time Machine *Splashing Powder* *Original Life Set *Take-copter *Easy Shovel *Easy Pickax* *Easy Ax* *Easy Saw* *Garden Bomb *Restaurant Field *Animal Gene Ampule and Cloning Egg *Radio-controlled Rain Clouds *Radio-controlled Sun *Stretching Water Pipe *Stretching Gas Pipe *Stretching Sewer *Denkomaru* *Space Earthquake Counter *Translation Tool *Satellite Photo *Missing Person Stick *Reverse Cloak *Laser Inspection Machine *Time Phone* *Make-Believe Linear Motor Car *Rescue Bottle *Ultra Stopwatch *Instant Adhesive Glue Release with English subtitles The movies is officially available in the iTunes store in Singapore and Malaysia with Japanese audio and English, Malay, Mandarin, Simplified Chinese and Traditional Chinese subtitles. And in Hong Kong on DVD and Blu-ray with English subtitles. Quotes Gallery Official trailers ［新・のび太の日本誕生］特報|1st Trailer ［新・のび太の日本誕生］本予告|2nd Trailer ［新・のび太の日本誕生］プロモーション映像|3rd Trailer Navigation Category:Remakes Category:Movies Category:2005 Feature Films